The Jester's Hatch
by Joker's Keys
Summary: There's a new serial killer on the loose; People disappear and found dead with bite marks on their necks. That attracts Allen Walker's attention, which is a Vampire and gets into more than enough trouble after meeting an exorcist named Kanda Yuu that investigated the case. It contains yaoi, mature content. AllenxKanda Romance/Crime/Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction! This will be my first time writing here so I hope you enjoy it…. **

**Well I know there are a lot of vampire stories (not stealing any ideas from them) here is one more…**

**Chapter 1 **

There was a loud Din coming from the clock tower, the sound didn't seem to affect at all the residences in the streets that appeared to be accustomed by that sound and integrated it as part of their daily routine, just like the increasing amount of wayfarers making their way downtown in an afternoon. The weather today was cloudy and windy and there was a report that it may rain later on. But that didn't stop their routine. The bus started to move, smoothly making its way around the town. Around 6 people now were riding the bus.

This was something that the young man sitting at the back left side window found the emptiness of the bus to be agreeing with him. From a first look he didn't appear to be more than 20 years old; the long black trench coat with the hood that he was wearing couldn't completely cover his natural white hair or a red scar trailing over the left side of his face. Indeed he preferred this lifeless atmosphere than the morning ruckus; he preferred night over morning all together. He had enough time, riding the bus to get downtown without a lot of people were better than the bustle of metro.

There was a sudden clatter from the bus that shook him from his position, he was leaning his head wearily against the tinted bus window. The young man found this town to have an unexpected lazy quality, Not that it bothered him he had his own personal issues to deal with. The bus now has finally reached downtown, the young man quickly got off before it started to move again and started to walk downtown until he reached the stone made square with the wishing fountain. The lights on the square where all open, there was a mix of strong smell of the banal tobacco, perfume, a scent of tea, coffee beans coming from the nearest coffee shops and a hint of freshness the wind got a hold of, it had already been spread around the area. He proceeded ahead; his ears now had been filled with a pleasant sound, the music was coming from in front of the fountain were a musician was playing with his violin; he had an open violin case in from to him.

There were a million of different scents in the air; mixing all together, those of the stale tobacco and the coffee but also there were some scents that no matter how hard you tried to cover them up and ignore them they were still there. They were smells that normal people couldn't possibly smell, normal people ….well not human was more like it. But what made him come out was a distinguished one, which was separate from all the others; a sweet smell drew him, an attractive aroma almost hypnotic. He had picked it up for a few days now but no matter how hard he drank the fire still burning in his throat for that blood was unquenchable but still manageable.

"Alleeeen! "A loud pleasant voice came from the nearest café from the waiter how had spotted Allen and now started to wave at him… The loud voice made a lot of eyes to stare at him for a moment before continuing with what they were doing. Allen decided to stop thinking about the sweet smell, the waiter then put the rest of the objects in his tray into the table in front of him and run towards him. The waiter had bright orange hair almost like they were on fire, a thick head band and a green eye; the other one had an eye patch. He was wearing a white shirt, a black tablier that he had tied around his waist and black trousers.

"Hey, Lavi" Allen responded

" Oi, Allen where have you been all this time I haven't seen you in ages" Lavi jumped and with a grin on his face graded Allen's head with his arm but Allen quickly escaped it leaving Lavi with a small " Che"

"Gome" Allen apologized with a smile ignoring Lavi's attempts to tease him "I have been busy,"

"What do you mean busy?!" Lavi with a questionable and doubting look asked Allen "well, whatever "Lavi continued, serious now "well I have been worried you know, thought you might be the next victim on the disappearing cases"

"Victims, disappearing cases? I haven't heard anything like that"

"You are telling me you haven't read the papers or heard it from someone?" Lavi was almost socked

"I wouldn't ask if I had, would I BakaLavi?" Allen angrily continued

"Right, well there are people disappearing all over and then after a while there bodies are found around in town, their bodies are found drained and they found bite marks, yesterday another one disappeared and then they just found her dead in her living room. She lived right up that alley up the hill they say she was probably taken from her own house." Lavi said with a scary look on his face "some say it could it be the work of vampires, Allen? They didn't get angry about all the bad publicity against them did they?"

"I had no idea ..." Allen said at a loss "But Lavi vampires? I do hope they have a better theory"

Allen was shocked by the news and even more so by the thing about vampires, but he had to keep his calm.

"Well yeah…" Lavi's phrase was cut when the store owner started yelling at him for stopping in the middle of the job to chat.

Allen found that chance to slip away, quickly before the fight ended. Allen didn't usually hang out with humans, but he found it necessary to blend in and to appear normal. Bodies drained and even bite marks Allen thought. He wasn't the man in question , he wasn't a murder he never killed any of his past victims but someone was and deep inside him he knew he shouldn't be involved but in the end curiosity got the best of him.

This was the work of someone he couldn't be sure if it was one of his kind or a human. So he decided to pay a visit to the last victims house, he could smell blood even after cleaning it several times and still a week has past so he hoped to find some that didn't belong to the victim and the police missed. Fortunately of him he reached the house without a problem, Allen decided to stay as safely way from the house as possible, he didn't want to be seen lurking in front of a crime scene. The sun had already set, the sky was filled with clouds and the street lamps in this area were all broken, quite a coincidence considering what happened a few days ago. Still he watched from a safe distance were he could see the house.

Allen had decided to take a closer look; he started to scan the place, and located sources of blood, a hint of dry blood coming from the second floor barely noticed and from the living room. But the blood from the second floor was older than the one in the living room, although he was certain that no human was still inside or in the near area the young man easily claimed the pipe line from behind the house and into the second floor. Then found his way into the bedroom. The room was trashed there were a few small blood drops on the carpet in front of the bed. The curtains had been torn aside, and things knocked over, you could see a large round mirror with silver edges probably antique in the corner. He hoped to find something the police missed but unfortunately for him the person behind this knew what he was doing. Allen's train of thoughts stopped as he brought his face closer to the floor, he could faintly smell the existence of a blood type separate from the others. It was barely visible even he would miss it if he didn't pay attention no wonder the police didn't find it.

Allen immediately stood up like he was hit by an electric shock after he heard breaking glass coming from in front of the stairs from the first floor. There was someone inside the house the foot steps were speeding up now and within a few seconds reached the top of the stairs. Allen with his hood still covering most of his face and assured that the room was to dim for anyone to see grabbed a long sharp glass next to him and throw it at the door where the man holding a long Japanese sword just entered hitting him on the shoulder and distracting him. He lipped across the room and jumped down from the window, within a slip of second reached the ground; it started raining heavily when he started running. He was confident that his face was not seen and with his speed and reflex been higher than humans there was no need for panic. He reached a corner and once he was sure that he was not followed he started heading back home when he was knocked on something and looked up it was a man with long black hair tied in a pony tail, a scarp look with a long dark coat appeared in front of him with a black Japanese blade wrapped around his waist.

"What's the rush?" the man said with a visible smirk plastered on his pale face as he stepped forward into the light.

You could see Allen's eyes filled with surprise and mixed anger

The man bent down while on the move and with his left hand began to take out his blade, Allen swiftly also lend forward and with his right hand reached the blade and pushed it back inside and throw it away while with his arm pushed on to his neck and on the wall next to him, but the man used his feet and the right arm to chance their position. Allen now pushed straight for the wall speeded up and backfliped on the wall the man turned but Allen pushed him back and immobilized him.

Allen could fill the man struggling, his enormous strength pushing him back; he had to use all his vampire strength to keep him in place. Allen no moved closer to him until he was inches away from that man's face. Even thought he was pinned to the wall his clear irritated glare was still giving him shivers. Allen stopped to examine him for a moment until the man spoke.

"Aren't you going to eat me and kill me, Vampire?" said with a steady and calm voice that sounded like a person how was still in charge.

Allen was shocked by the man's words, he only went there out of curiosity but didn't expect to find a person how new the existence of Vampires. Curiosity killed the cat, filled his mind, starting to look back at the foolish decision.

"I am not a killer, well, I didn't expect to find a person with such knowledge here, but it seems you still lack info, pal" Allen said with a straight face and a hint of superiority in them but he was unable to hide his surprise by the man's accusations.

"Tch, I am not your pal…..You are annoying Moyashi"

"Mo-…Moyashi?! " Allen mumbled with an angry look "The name is Allen! You seem to forget how the upper hand here has"

The man let a small smirk slip his mouth while throwing a really deathly glare at him " I am going to make you regret this"

" just try" Allen said with a sharp voice

Allen had his right pressed the wounded shoulder of the man and the man trying , and a familiar sweet smell coming from the stranger. It was the same unbearable smell that drew him to his limits as before.

"That smell….it was you…" Allen's words were cut by the burning feeling in his throat. "Not….now" Allen mumbled

"….."

Allen's throat which had been bothering him from the time was he smelled the blood in the house now began to burst again. It was like a cold shiver down his spine at first and an excruciating desire to drink his blood, his eyes turned bright red and his fangs made themselves noticed. It was so dry and hot; he was desperately searching for his thirst to be quenched.

The man found the chance to get away by loosing for the grip and throw him with his back on the ground.

"You …who are you?" Allen half conscious mumbled

The last thing he remembered before the man hit him unconscious was him saying something but he blacked out.

"I am …."

He remembered him looking down at him with a visible smirk around his face.

_**{AaAaAa}**_

Allen woke up in a dark bedroom on a long double bed of a luxury suite; his vision slowly cleared as he looked around and realized he was shirtless and with his boxers. The curtains were drawn but it from what he could see it was still dark outside. He stood up on the bed still but the burning in his throat didn't seem to have disappeared. He was already at his limits; he couldn't stand on his own two feet, let alone with that stranger around.

"Where is this, what happened to my clothes?" Allen wondered, still dizzy from the lack of blood.

"This is my room and your clothes were wet, I had to take them off, I will give them back once they are dry" A person looming in the dark corner of the room suddenly spoke. Had he been staring at him all this time? Allen wondered to himself now.

"A shirt would have been nice" Allen said with an indifferent look, he tried to stand up but he was unable to gather up his strength.

Allen remained silent of a moment or two, the two of them where staring at each other until Allen finally spoke.

"Who are you? What were you doing in that crime scene and why had you tried to kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead you would be, you don't remember my name? I said it earlier….."

Allen stayed silent; as the man walked to the mini bar and put down the drink he had on his hands. Then he walked slowly to the front of the bed.

"My name is Kanda Yuu, and I was investigating the crime scene"

"That's why you chased after me?! It was useless; I am not the murder…." Allen quickly defended himself

Allen now noticed the clothes of the man and the room where he was in.

"You don't look like a detective"

"I am not"

"What are you then?" Allen said with a suspicious look on his face

" …" Kanda didn't answer

Allen was annoyed by the fact that he was getting half information, let alone that he was at the mercy of this man. This man was hiding something, he was able to catch up to him so fast and his strength was impressive as well.

"Back then you moved too fast to be a normal human,

"Well, I know that, Vampires can go without feeding for at least 2 days and the body was found today, if it really was you and who you killed and feed from her you shouldn't be hungry so soon…" Kanda Walked to were Allen was located and sat on the bed next to him.

Allen's breath had already shortened, his eyes were still bright red and his fangs now were as sharp as raisers, there was the sweet smell in the room, Allen's mind was filled with it. Kanda pushed Allen back to bed, he took of his black tie and unbuttons his shirt until his chest was exposed, and Allen's Eyes now were fixed on Kanda's shoulder wound.

"W…what are you doing?" Allen questioned him, powerless at his current state.

"You are hungry right? You can borrow my blood" he moved closer so that Allen could reach and can have a close look at his neck. Allen quickly turned his head away so that he couldn't see, but it was too late his body was already beyond its limit.

"You will let me feed of you just like that?" Allen didn't want to admit it but he needed blood, but he knew that something like that couldn't be given free of charge…

"You belong to me from now on so it's natural for a master to feed his pet"

"I am not your pet!" Allen angrily yelled at him, he wanted to get out of this as quickly as he could.

"Does that mean you are don't need my blood?"

He stayed silent for a minute thinking, he had to make haste and then escape when he gets the chance after drinking some of his blood. Allen moved closer to Kanda with an unwilling and pained expression mixed with desire, a sign that he had to agree to this arrangement.

"Good boy" Kanda smiled at the sight of Moyashi's expression who he thought Allen was really cute.

Kanda pushed moved closer and light nibble on Allen's ear leaving Allen with a small "Ah"

Kanda smirked "are your ears that sensitive?" and as Kanda said that Allen couldn't help but blush.

"Urusai BaKanda"

Allen bit his lips so that he wouldn't make any more embarrassing noises.

But that gave Kanda even more to look forward too, He started to lick Allen's ear all over and then sucked the lode, then moved, softly kissing his neck until bottom of his neck. Allen's heart was now beating like crazy, he wanted to taste as least this man's blood once; he turned his head towards Kandas, wrapped his hands around Kanda's back. He started to lick Kanda's shoulder and suck some blood away as the wound quickly disappeared but that wasn't nowhere near enough.

He kissed his neck a few times before biting down hard at Kandas neck. An unpredictable lust overcame him as his s fangs suck Kanda's blood away.

Kanda's blood was something Allen barely had words for, and even from the scent he couldn't exactly predict how addicting it would be he feared he wouldn't be able to stop because all he could think of is having a little more of him until none is left.

Kanda held Moyashi tighter; their bodies were really close, He now could feel Moyashi's erection under his underwear, he let out soft moan as Moyashi's fangs bite down on him, it was an incredible feeling, coursing thought him he wished it didn't end. Moyashi moved away after licking the bite to stop the bleeding from Kanda's neck, finally satisfied that his thirst had been quenched. As soon as Allen's teeth left Kanda's neck he raised Allen's chin and brought it close to him. With his right thumb pressed on Allen's lip and slightly opening the lower one, wiped them of blood before softly kissing him, raising Allen's black arm to his mouth he kissed he back of it, where a small bright green star existed, that made Allen blush and turn his head to the side. Kanda's hands moved slowly from Allen's waist tracing all of his body, rubbing his nipples and stroking his erection form outside Allen's underwear.

"W-…Wait... we…We can't… not… t-…there…" Allen mumbled trying with the little strength that came back to him to push Kanda away now that his desire for blood didn't cloud his mind so much, but it was useless the man in front of him was much stronger that he was now.

"…it's too late now …just Relax…I will be really gentle" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear with a calm husky voice and a hint of amusement, the hot breath in his ear, shiver raced through him.

"Haa...h...!" Allen's moans began to fill the room, an obscene heat lit up all over, his attention focused on the places his body was yearning with desire and pleasure. Kanda now moved to Allen's lower half, undressed Allen of the last remaining cloth on him and slightly raised Allen's hips.

"Ah, w-…wait" Allen suddenly said as Kanda took of his underwear, Allen tried to hide his lower part of himself between his legs. Slightly surprised and amused by Allen's bashfulness Kanda reached with his one hand the tie that he laid on the bed and tied Allen's hand together.

"What …are you doing…release me" Allen said quickly

"Release you say…alright" Kanda said with a teasing look on his face, having a different thought in mind.

Allen's shaft and the balls beneath it were slowly caressed and a thumb of the other hand began to poke at Allen's tip, making more wet noises from the nectar leaking out, now Kanda hand Created a ring with his fingers, he gripped a little tighter.

"Hm...ah!...S…stop"

The rhythm of Kanda's hand rubbing quickened and lustful voices started to form. While the other hand kept rubbing the underside of the shaft, Allen voice was now only panting and hot liquid kept purring out from the tip. The increasing pleasurable sensation and Kanda's skillful hands made Allen slightly arch his back as he released his cum.

"That was quick" Kanda smirked at the young man's tired and panting look and licked his index finger from the hand he previously used. The man looked into Kanda's eyes slightly annoyed by the phrase earlier as he tried to stand up to get away before Kanda stopped him.

"Where are you going? This isn't over" behind Kanda's obvious amused look Allen had spotted a delight in Kanda's eyes that he couldn't help but shiver.

**_~to be continued~_**

**Hmm…so here it is…if you like it, well even if you don't like it or haven't decided yet Please review, criticism is welcomed (Be nice).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this Chapter, even more that the last one…so Please review and tell me your thoughts…. **

**P.S:**

**You should know that I added a small time difference so keep it in mind… **

**_~Chapter 2~_**

The rooms dim broke by the only source of light coming from the lamp that was positioned next to the bed, the clock stroke two as Kanda leaded towards the young man that he laid on top of. Kanda peaked a glance at this peculiar creature he didn't seem to get enough of; he met him only a few hours ago but already picked his interest.

"I want to see more, more of his expressions" Kanda relished the thought of the expressions on Allen's face by teasing him and magnetized by the softness of his white skin and his moonlight hair that seemed like glowing even at this unlit apartment they were currently in. Moyashi's silver eyed gaze stared back at him as Kanda's hair now loosened and fell gracefully on his pale face and lightly brushed on Allen's cheek, he was dazed for a moment before carrying on with his previous attempt of escaping.

"Where are you going? This isn't over" Kanda's obvious amusement was now completely covered by the very thought of savouring every last bit of Allen "I'm just about to give you even more pleasure" Kanda grinned as he pushed Allen back on to the bed and turned him to face the mattress.

"Ah! No! L-let me go!" he said as Kanda moved Allen's hands that were tied up with a tie over Allen's head. "_This is weird; I should have gotten my strength back by now" _

Never the less Allen didn't stop struggling to free his wrists from the bonds but the only thing he managed to do was to firm somehow his bonds.

Kanda giggled thought he was trying not to laugh at the sight of the helpless Allen, he found his gestures quite charming but pointless, the young man then realized Kanda's failed attempt not to laugh he immediately tried to turn his body around and tried to hit him with his tied hands but failed in the process.

"Y-You are making fun of me!" Allen declared loudly with reddish cheeks "You Baka Kanda! L-Let me go…" he demanded while struggling to get away, but Kanda had a good grip on him.

"Sorry" Kanda whispered with a husky voice at the sensitive ears of Allen while containing him down "I couldn't help myself… sometimes you are just too cute"

"C-Cute?!" Kanda's hot breath tingled Allen's ear as he heard that phrase, the words had brought both embarrassment and a slight anger, and "I am a guy get off!" But what made him unwilling to recognize and positive it was false were a different feeling that he never felt until it was created for an instant by those words. _That Feeling just now…what was it…? No this cunning fox isn't going to trick me _Allen thought to himself as he the little strength that had returned pushed himself up a bit before falling to the bed again.

"Haven't you given up already?…You can't escape from me now" Kanda calmly said as he began to kiss the backside of Allen's neck; sometimes he would nibble and then lick a place before he continued to travel down with his mouth, "Ah!" he gasped as Kanda stroke a sensitive part of him, Kanda with one hand rubbed Allen's nipple and whirled it around his fingers.

"Hn...Ah!" Allen now tried like before to contain his embarrassing moans by biting his lower lip but he suddenly and slightly arched back as Kanda licked the back side of Allen's ear "Eee...!" a squeal came from Allen unable to restrain it but promptly shut his lips again.

"Biting your lips to silence your moans won't make it go way" he grinned at the young man enjoying Allen's attempt to deny him, Kanda now started with the other remaining hand to tease and poke the lower half of Allen's body that seemed to yearn desperately for some attention.

"See here… it practically screams for my touch" his hand now was rubbing Allen's lower half, each of his fingers making a different movement.

"N-…Not true! T-…That's because …you" Allen blushed and turned into a bright red as he tried to defend himself before been stopped half way his sentence, Kanda seemed to have poked Allen's tip to hard and surprised the young man.

"What are saying…? You are enjoying this" Kanda smirked at him as he continued to play with him even as Allen talked, making Allen hard to focus on his speech and thinking, "You only came a few minutes ago and you are already like this"

"Ee…No!" Allen couldn't hold his arouse voice that wanted to get out of his throat, he quickly raised his hips as the base of his cock was grasped, Kanda's rubbing dramatically quickened and an obscene noise formed.

"You have never been teased down here before, have you?" Kanda's hand touched the hidden spot between Allen's ass cheeks that was revealed. _Who would do something like this to me is more the question _Allen critically presumed.

"Aah…!"

Kanda lightly rubbed the spot of a moment or two before poking it, with his wet finger parted his hole and groped his insides. A slight twisting motion the finger was pulled out almost all the way before it was pushed back in with a rapid move. Kanda increased the number of the fingers by one each time until he reached three loosening the hole a bit, This back and forth action was repeated and Allen couldn't help but moan and jerked back. The fingers making different movements while rubbing his insides and stirred him, fondling and burrowed further and further inside touching him until it found Allen's pleasure spot, the pain and pleasure shot up his spine to his brain in an explosion of sensations.

"You are swallowing my fingers right up…" Kanda teasingly face gazed at Allen's as he continued to move his hand inside him "what a greedy vampire…" and grinded

_This is a lie…My heart is beating so fast…_

"Nn…Ah…Nn!" Continued to caress the young man's tip while Kanda's other hand moved and still rubbing the insides from his the other side, Allen thought he was going to lose consciousness, he would have ejaculated right there if Kanda didn't whispered to him teasingly "You won't be coming this soon again" and stopped rubbing.

_Ah…no _before realizing it Allen caught himself wishing for the pleasure to continue a bit longer. Allen now turned all his body around to see Kanda standing up and with loosened trousers, crawling back on to the bed towards the young man.

Kanda pulled Allen's head closer and kissed him, his kiss was soft at first with a surprising hint of an alcoholic drink and lemon taste as the lips pressed hard, and the kiss now deepened. Without release, his bottom lip was sucked and his tongue was inserted through the slight opening, moving around his mouth licking the inside surface until it folded itself around Allen's and sucked.

"Mm…hn"

Allen was practically consumed until his mouth finally reached out for air, He let out a small sign as Kanda's mouth parted his while both of his eyes dazed and barely open stared at the man in front of him whom he had received such passionate kiss, As Kanda lightly licked a small line of drool that existed on his chin Allen let out a small gasp.

"You make such good expressions; I can't help but want to tease you more…" Kanda made a small teasing grin and then stared silently into Allen's eyes for a moment, a scarp look like hawks eye examined the young man in from of him, it made Allen quiver, he felt like Kanda could at any moment reach out and catch his very soul.

Kanda's finger's slipped again into Allen's hole, while if to spread open that pressure, Kanda's fingers moved left to right, persistently teasing the membrane. A liquid from the tip in front started to flow out as Kanda was holding him; Allen's opening was shoved open with that mans fingers. Allen at that moment took a notice at that man's lower half which he had failed to realize before, "_that thing is huge" _Allen's surprise was written all over his face.

"W-Wait, Don't…! It won't fit…!" he shrieked, a hot mass entered him and Allen screamed once again. "Aaah!"

His body jolted back from the intense shock, the man slipped an arm around the waist and extended it towards Allen's back while the other hand was clasping the thin limb of the young man's over Kanda's shoulder, giving him more room to move. Lustful sounds were creeping around the bedroom, Allen's moans had now filled the room as Kanda grasping his hips entered him hard, and Allen felt that that man's penis twisted into him as if to pry him open.

"Ah…ah"

"Does it hurt?"

"Y…You …t-think?!" Allen criticism unconsciously came out as a tearful cry.

"…Sorry…but, if you make such face I can't help but want to ravish you" Allen beneath that scarp look and that sardonic smile he thought he spotted a concern for him in Kanda's eyes.

Each time Kanda thrust, his hips were pressed down on the young man's and Allen's opening sent shocks of pain to his brain. Kanda's size was way beyond imagination and Allen's body tensed in fear at the thought of being ripped apart. The pain was too much for Allen and tears began to form in his eyes, such pain lasted only a moment as Kanda continued to thrust into Allen vigorously moving his hips spreading a lustful numbness throughout him, Kanda's core rubbed against Allen's prostate gland. Allen's breath had become short and rapid when satisfied by the moans Kanda approached Allen's face and whispered into his ear with a small grin on his face.

"…See down here…? I am all in"

Allen flustered unable to respond to that comment from the hard panting, he was slowly taken over by pleasure as the hot mass continued to press in to him repeatedly. Kanda's hand had shifted its position and was now caressing Allen's engorged penis while still prying him open.

"…Ah…Nn…!" Allen mind was completely black, any thought trying to get out were dissolving into thin air as pleasure had already began to be spread into him.

"Aah…! K-Kanda!"

Allen unconsciously mumbled the man's name; and as he did the hot mass thrusting deep inside him grew larger. As Allen moaned, his hips started to move back and forth while his hands clung on that man's back, he was completely captivated by the pleasure brought on by the Kanda's thrusts.

"M-More…Uh…aah…! K-Kanda… " Allen murmured, surprising a bit the man in front of him.

"…Yes…you're so cute when you are being honest"

Kanda smirked at the young man completely numb from pleasure and continued caressing him; Allen thought he glimpsed a dark amusement mixed with probably a lustful feeling into the depths of that man's eyes but his attentions quickly was diverted elsewhere.

A rapid stream boiled inside him while liquid trickled down his tip, their movement quickened, wet noises were making their way into the surface as their bodies collided, and Allen's penis had grown harder with a thick vein pressing to the surface.

"Aah…! Nn… No…I 'm…g-go…ing…to…"

"Go ahead, let it out…"

"…!..Aah…!"

His voice became louder and Allen's hips trembled, letting a stream of hot liquid gush out, Kanda pulled out of him and Allen let a small gasp slip from his lips. With his body still twitching Allen's consciousness slowly slipped away, but before his head and hands fell to the side, he observed Kanda still holding him reaching out to the young man and turning his head towards him while holding his chin with one hand. Kanda's face was close enough for Allen to feel his hot breath on his face and cheeks, the young man thought he felt a ticklish feeling sliding down his cheek and lips.

* * *

It showed a little before twelve o' clock in the night at the old black leather strap watch on the elderly man's wrist standing at a dark corner, further inside an alley where he could be barely seen. The alley seemed to lack the proper light so not many people used it at this time of hour. Wearing thick glasses, timeworn baize colored coat and a black fedora hat, he clutched with both arms and holding it firmly closes to his meager chest a tenebrous wooden box. The small square object with the strange markings seemed barely to fit in one of his palms and the old man feared so much for its loss, which could be clearly seen on his face as he unconsciously held it close to his chest. Indeed the agitation clearly showed on his face and in the trebling of his arms seemed to give the fragile human mass a swaying motion as he continued to look at both sides of the empty street, he could barely see the square's downtown light's extending ahead beyond the narrow passages.

The man looked at his watch for the third time now, as he hid his face behind the telephone pole at the first sound of laughter coming from a alley next to this, still hiding behind the pole he took a peek and saw a man with a big hat hiding his face who was probably drunk, bragging his feet, holding a bottle, he danced and laughed a bit before vanishing away into the distance. The old man let out a small sign of relief; he stared at the one side of the empty street a bit before turning his back to it.

Some footsteps broke the silence, the footsteps running with a quick pace, which were coming from the alley the previous man appeared from. Gradually getting closer to his location, the old man jerked back and quickly started to move away from his position to a more secure location.

The old man wasn't able to make a few steps when he felt a gush of wind moving him and the small overthrown papers on the side of the street, the man seemed to have lost his balance by the sudden wind, before he fell down he thought he took a glimpse of a person wearing a long trenched coat and with snow white hair running passed him and disappearing into the dark passages just as quickly as he appeared.

_Was that…a real person just now or was I imagining it? A young man…? No, an old man … an extremely fast one, no it couldn't be real…_

The old man thought to himself before concluding that it was probably just the fall and there's no way a old person could have run so fast, dazed he watched the empty alley were he thought he saw that person disappear and realized that the object he was holding wasn't there anymore but exposed on the side of the road, full of shivers he stood up to reach it. The old man stood up as he looked to his right there was a young man now standing there, five or six feet away from him. He had long black hair tied up in a pony tail, a long black coat and a black Japanese blade; the man stared around as he was looking for something for a few seconds before noticing something and running towards a alley and disappeared.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said as he swiftly approached the box and picked it up. Looking around and down at his watch again, he started to walk with small steps further into the dark alley. But he suddenly stopped and turned around with a curious look plastered on his face, "_Wait… was he caring a blade just now…?"_

The old man shook his head, unable to believe his wearied eyes and his fading mind, the amount of unexpected dwellers had dramatically increased and he felt that it would be best not to linger around here any longer, So with a quick pace and with most of the time keeping his back facing the walls of the narrow passage, he continued to scan the area while on the move.

There was a small clanking noise at the back of the alley, from the olds mans prior position, as the man's jumped off his feet and head turned around, if he hadn't taken his heart medicine today he would be certain he was having a heart attack. Letting out a small sign of relief he spotted some small aluminum cans hitting each other against the sidewalk; the old man sped up his steps as the darkness around the small street encircled him until he reached a moment where he could only see around two to three feet in front of him. Consumed by panic and still clutching his fingers around the mysterious object under his one shoulder he accelerated his pace.

A drift started to move the small objects that were tossed and ended up on the corners of the small stone made road, in a state of panic the old man's ears seemed like they have almost regained their previous value, news paper flipping and riding the wind, some broken glass knocking against each other and amidst of all this a negligible amount of buzzing that gradually grew stronger.

The buzzing sound felt more and more like the wings of a small insect gliding on the wind, but as the buzzing grew lowered and lowered it came into the old man's attention that it was nothing like a insects wings, nothing like that at all. His ear's suddenly picked up like radar a small dropping sound, a liquid falling on stone, on his left side as he immediately turned to see only darkness as the silence continued. That liquid had a very peculiar faint smell, it smelled nothing like gas or any other chemical he had in his Lab, but he knew that smell extremely well, the scent of iron, that scent could be faintly traced even by this useless buzzing sound was followed by a small metallic clanking and now he was certain that someone was out there, hiding in the shadows of this strange city.

A voice inside this man told him not to stay to find out about the source of this weird phenomena and he at least agreed with it, he made a few steps backwards before he whirled around and ran as fast as his legs could take him. The small drops continued to be heard in the back until none at all, the old man started to breath heavily, his old age had finally caught up with him as he stopped on the spot and still glancing behind him he bended down he clasped with one of his hands his knee for support. He walked to the corner and with his back touching the wall he glared back into the darkness of the small passage, with his blood pressure still rising he peeked a glance to the wooden box still residing under his arm. He couldn't run any longer his only worry now was one, still short on breath and certain there was no more need to hide he slowing started to walk again.

Two large arms appeared out of nowhere, a tight white suit that had been dyed in dark red almost like they were soaked in blood. Under the arm from the elbows until the fingers and only leaving a small clean area above the arm and hands it was dripping with the red liquid that trickled down the long thin fingertips like threads connected from the fingertips and drops of blood falling on the stone made road.

"Ha…?! No!" the old man squealed as the large hands coiled around the old man's face and before the old man paralyzed by fear was dragged and vanishing into the night he clearly saw a soaked in dark red floppy hat with two points each of which had a jingle bell at the end, the hat had three barely visible parallel green stripes, and a giggle echoed and faded behind his ears. The old man let a small cry slip away as he completely disappeared into the darkness, the silence lasted for a minute before a sudden noise like bone cracking and a splatter noise arose from the dark corner.

* * *

"Yes…I got him" Kanda said talking on the cell phone with a serious and low voice which could be barely heard from outside the room where he was in, his words were cut short with a short silence in between as he was waiting for response, there was a short silence before Kanda spoke again, with a surprised look on his face.

"When was this?!" Kanda's hand trembled for a moment before he firmly shut his eyes closed and let an out a small "Tch...! fine I will be there…and I will bring him along" Kanda closed his cell phone and put in back in his inside jacket pocket. He was wearing his official exorcist uniform, a black uniform with silver trimmings, his organization was named The Black Order and even thought they where exorcist to the outside world they where a highly specialized special division that solves and cleans unexplainable crimes, thus they explained the different uniform.

Kanda walked into the room again, he located his sword next to the nightstand and his watch he started gearing up when he saw the white figure with the silver hair shining like threads still sleeping on the bed probably dead tired from the last night's event. He let out a small sign but if you looked closer you could see a tiny smile cracking his lips.

"…ke up…" A voice faintly echoed in the background of Allen's ear but quickly dismissing it as he continued to lie on the double bed in a free faller position, His body felt like a ton of weight had just been laid on top of him. He was sure it was still sunrise, his senses heightened at the sight of danger, the rooms curtains had been drawn leaving a few rays of sunlight barging in but they were nowhere near him. At this time of hour Allen usually hide himself in a dark corner of a room preferably with no windows but in this case even to a vampire such as himself he was so tired he didn't want to even lift a finger.

"…Mlm…mnn…" Allen mumbled with his head still sank inside the pillow.

"I Said…WAKE UP…! Moyashi!" Kanda's angry voice made him jump of the bed a bit; he opened his eyes and with his silver eyes started scrutinizing the room until they spotted a tall dark figure standing on the opposite end of the bed looking down at him.

"It's Allen…!" said angrily wide awake now, Allen just noticed that he was cleaned and was wearing his boxers and an open white collar shirt which probably belonged to Kanda.

_He cleaned me up after I fainted… and he gave me his shirt too…well I did tell him… _Allen suspicious look was so clear that like his glare was passing Kanda right through.

"If you are up, dress up we have someplace we need to go…" Kanda said with an indifferent voice and threw the clothes to him while turning his back at him and adjusting his clothes.

Allen found that opportunity to jump of the bed and in a glimpse of a eye he reached Kanda and with his neck with his left hand and his right clasped Kanda's right twisting it and pulling it behind his back, Allen was furious with Kanda and all thought he had never killed a human before he had started to reconsider his believes just this ones, His hand closed tightly on Kanda's neck leaving him barely breathing.

"I am not going anywhere with you…but you are going to answer my questions…" Allen whispered into Kanda's ear, his voice was steady and there was no hint of hesitation in his words.

"Or else…?" Kanda said calmly and still indifferent but somehow his eyes had that previous glare that remained Allen a hawk, Allen wasn't going to back down he tighten his grip a little more on both of his hands.

"… I am going to reconsider my values about not killing humans and snap your neck with the strength from the blood you gave me… Exorcist…" Allen cruelly pointed out, his eyes now shining like the moon looked in Kanda's eyes.

"Interesting…" A smirk plastered on Kanda's face, thinking that the young man was extremely amusing.

"Omf…!" Allen groaned as Kanda with his free left hand he swiftly moved and hit the hilt of his sword that was now on his belt, the sheaths tip landed on Allen's chest that made him loosen his grip and become unsteady.

Kanda ducked down and swirled around; while he was turning he extended his one leg towards Allen and tripping him, then he took out from its sheath his blade and pointed it at him while standing up.

"I don't have to answer to you…" with a sharp and cold tone Kanda raised his sword at him "…but I guess I could spare a few…" Kanda evil smirk had been formed on his face the previous coldness had already disappeared somewhere as he again lowered his blade. Allen disliked that coldness but even more so he disliked that smirked, that smirked that felt like he was looked down upon.

"As you may have noticed I am an Exorcist, I hunt Akuma's, vampires…" Kanda said while scratching his head

"I know what you are…! I was a fool not have noticed it before…what I want to know is why haven't you done your job? Or is this some kind of enjoyment for you before the main event?" Allen asked suspiciously, he knew that Exorcist eliminated all Akuma's and Vampires, he wanted to know why he was an exception. Allen stood up as well; he grabbed his trousers and his jacket and started dressing up.

"There would be no meaning in eliminating someone like you, besides you are more useful to me alive… even more so, now that you belong to me" Allen couldn't help but feel torn by Kanda's choice of words, and Kanda's grin continued to leave him with a unsettling feeling.

_"So what he is basically saying is that I am completely inadequate as a Vampire so there would be no use in killing someone like me, better keep me alive as his personal toy and make use of me?"_

"I don't belong to anyone but myself…!" Allen's nails sharpened and as he gritted his teeth, and marched on Kanda, he grabbed his hand with the sharp claws and pulled him forward close enough so he could whisper into Allen's ear. His hand lightly hit a nerve on Allen's neck just under his ear, that made Allen lose consciousness for a second and he fell into Kanda's arms.

"If proof is what you need then I will saw you the most assured one… that is, that you can't run away any more…" Kanda quickly turned Allen's body saw he could face the window, Allen's eyes widened as he immediately understood what Kanda had in mind.

"Y-You are Crazy…! You realize what you are about to do?" Allen knew only too well what would mean to get out in the sunlight, although his skin could handle the early morning sun and the really late afternoon it still felt like someone was purring hot oil over him every time he walked out in daylight and ones it was close to noon he was certain that then he was going to burst to flames. Allen started struggling and pushing Kanda but it was no use, he was getting closer and closer to the window, the ray of light was now barely passing him by.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to kill me…?! Anything but that…!" Allen's face was now an inch away from the curtain, terrified the young man leaned towards Kanda chest while hiding his face as much as possible.

"It's all right; it won't hurt as long as I am here…" Allen peeked a glace at Kanda; he thought he saw a gentle smile been plastered on Kanda's face, his thoughts traveled back into his incomplete memories and as Kanda opened the curtain he saw only white.

"No…!"

It took him a moment to realize that he was still among the living, he was on the ground on top of Kanda, his hands were clenching Kanda's sleeves and his face was dug between that man's shoulder and his chest. Allen still in shocked, started to look around him, he released Kanda's sleeve and raised his hand toward the light almost like he wanted be certain of this miracle.

"…I-It doesn't hurt…me …I am not burning…" Allen mumbled barely heard shed a tear "who is this possible…?! What have you done?" Allen questioned Kanda holding him by the collar.

"From the minute you drank my blood you became my property, after all my blood is special and who ever drinks it gains special powers and heals him…" Kanda stood up and while adjusting his shirt he looked at the dumfound young man with a smirk full of superiority, he started to walk away when he topped on the spot and turned around saying " Now you can never drink from anyone else…" he said with the same grin on his face.

**_~to be continued~_**

**So hear it is! How was it? Should I continue? What do you hope for the next chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! Merry Christmas, So how was your day so far? Sorry, for been SO late, but I have been really busy (exams and stuff)_**

**_Even thought I wasn't able to write until now, I do not want you to think that I have forgotten this story, I really want to finish it (if you still want it that is…)_**

**_In this chapter I fear that you might be a bit confused at the end (I hope not)…._**

**_~Chapter 3~ _**

It took him a few minutes to realize what was going on, his gaze didn't fall on anything but the empty space around him, like a black screen that had just been zapped closed. The young man stood still on the floor and overwhelmed by the load of facts he had just witnessed, it was like he was back to the first day like a vampire an overwhelming emotion unable to quite place it, it wasn't only the fact that this new development was moving all too fast of him but rather the fact that he a almost a thousand years old vampire proud for being one of the remaining five with the most knowledge had not foreseen this.

_Was it truly possible for a vampire to walk under the sun unaffected by the rays of light?_ Even as he had just seen it with his own eyes, it was difficult for him to admit to it. In all his years, well, the years he could in fact recollected he had never heard anything like this, or has he? The young man perused his mind, like he was going through all the pages of all the books in a library for any information that he may have heard or saw over the years, to shed some light to this unexpected outcome. While still lying on the fancy floor of the luxurious room with only his hands supporting his weight he looked up only to find the edge of a sharp sword pointed a few centimeters from his face, but Allen wasn't confused any longer, he was wade awake.

"What is it that you are trying to do?" Allen asked while standing up not averting his gaze from the man in front of him, a scarp look that took Kanda by surprise.

"Nothing really, I just feel like having a cute toy to play with" behind Kanda's teasing smile and piercing gaze there seemed to be a rather cold, aloof feeling that failed to measure up to the warm taunting sensation of his words.

"A toy…?" Allen pointed out gritting his teeth while trying to keep his temper at bay but failing to do so "it seems that I have been poorly misjudged" the young man's eyes lighted as he stepped to the side in the shadows again to hide himself from the light he so much feared over the years and that same fear was still lurking somewhere inside him.

A heavy atmosphere fell around the room; a murderous intent fell upon Kanda's shoulders as Allen moved in front of the man's blade and sharpened his claws. The feeling that emitted from him was that of a wild tiger ready to attack, Kanda sensed that and grabbed his samurai sword both hands and firmly tightened his grip around the handle of the blade.

The small snickering that broke the silence of the room made Allen with at first questionable and then enraged look to almost jump from his position and claim this sardonic man's life. Kanda then sensed the need to explain the small enjoyment he found in the Allen's gestures "You…even thought I just told you that you can only drink blood from me are you truly still thinking only of killing me?"

"No, it is simple really one hundred years to as vampires is like ten minutes to you humans so if you are telling the truth and I will have to keep drinking an exorcist's blood while still being a lab rat and waiting for the one hundred years to be over and die I would like nothing better than to kill you myself"

"What the …! You have a death wish?! Annoying brat…!" Kanda moved his head back in surprise a small disgust mixed with concern had been had been drawn over Kanda's pale eyes.

"No…! I see it as a win-win situation, you get to be relieved of the duty of having to bare the title of a meal and as a bonus I am just about to get rid of an annoying pest"

_"I still don't see how's that is worse than dying thought" _Kanda thought to himself

"Oh… What are you going to do, swing your little claws at me?" he said with still the same sardonic smile plastered around his pale lips. "Why don't you just give up?"

_"Does he think that I am that of a failure of a vampire that I can't even be called a threat?"_

The young man didn't reply to that comment, but his claws sharpened even more as he lunged at him straight on, Kanda pulled up his blade and with a swift cut and angle coming straight down he made Allen step aside to evade the blow that seemed to be coming straight for his head and it instead landed and cut a small piece of cloth of his shirt. Now Allen had the upper hand, with Kanda wide open he struck with his one hand first the man's wrists relaxing his grip and then with his elbow Kanda's face. The impact from the immense power Allen used made Kanda's nose bleed and while falling back the young man seized the blade while Kanda was still holding the hilt of the sword by twisting the man's arm purposely throwing him on the ground and gaining control over the weapon.

Kanda had lost consciousness for only a second before him realizing a vast amount of pressure coming from above his position, while still with a blurry vision he saw the serrated edge of his very sword without losing time coming straight for him.

"Shit…!" Kanda with a quick movement rolled sideways and evaded the blade with only a small scar coming out and trailing over his left arm.

"Tch…!" Allen said in disappointment diverting his hands from the blade lunched deep in the floor and as Kanda finished his backwards roll Allen kicked him using his left foot.

With only his palms protecting him from the vampires attack Kanda made a few steps backwards before losing his balance over small objects on the floor and ending up with his back facing the wall of the room.

_"…it wasn't this tough the last time…"_ Kanda thought to himself, his gaze fell around the wrecked room, scanning every dark corner he spotted the obscure shadow of a creature coming with an immense speed towards him.

Allen with an incredible speed moved in front of Kanda, and with the same speed he punched straight for Kanda's face but escaping the attack by using his right hand and changing a bit the direction of the blow he launched his own. The few misses caused the plaster from the wall to fall on the empty floor of the room along with a few of other smaller objects that were kicked off balance as the fight progressed.

Using his right one hand Kanda punched Allen but he swiftly avoided the attack that was headed straight for his face by only tilting his head a little. Allen's grin toward the samurai made Kanda slightly angry with himself for not being able to immobilize or even slightly decrease the movements of the vampire.

So Kanda with his left knee kicked the vampire in front of him back, Allen firstly by blocking the kick by using his hands jumped to the back of the room to put some distance between them. But that didn't stop either of them as the hand fight seemed to be continuing on, a fight between two experience fighter using both their hands and feet to bring their opponent down.

"You are so feisty this early in the morning…I like it" Kanda said in a playful tone trying to act tough while still barely eluding his hits. Now Kanda took a small metal lamp that was standing on to the nightstand and started using it like a sword.

"Y-you…!" Allen turned bright red as he gritted his fangs to the man in front of him, boiled with anger he launched a high side kick and knocked the lamp off Kanda's hands and on to the floor next to the window, that took Kanda by surprise that was still in a lamp holding position even a few seconds after Allen's attack. Seeing that reaction a smirked of enjoyment creased upon Allen's lips while on the other hand a distinctive look of anger gave the first sarcastic man a different atmosphere around him.

"Wow…if I don't get serious you may actually kill me…." Kanda said, a blank statement that didn't hold absolutely any feelings, but Allen didn't answer.

Kanda rushed towards the vampire but escaped him by jumping towards his katana that was still stuck in the middle of the floor, turning himself to face Allen as he pulled out the blade and pointed it to his direction. A moment of silence had taken over the room, Kanda while still holding the blade moved in front of Allen still ready to attack and brought the blade straight down but Allen with his high speed turned at the last minute appearing from the shadowy corner behind him and made Kanda trip to grab his weapon and with a backhand grip aimed towards the exorcist that was on the floor. Kanda would have tried to roll sideways but Allen had stepped with a lot of his strength on Kanda's foot and that was impossible to do so.

It was four to five centimeters from his shoulder were the blade hit its mark; truthfully, Allen was aiming for the kill but Kanda still managed to elude the fetal blow using his flexibility making Allen only hit the back of Kanda's shoulder.

"Ah…!"

The young man let a small "Tch! "of disappointment slip from his lips as he laid his weight with one of his knees pushing down the samurai. And while stepping over him immobilizing him, he moved one of his hand to hold in place Kanda's, that was looking upward he and while still holding the old sword firmly in his hand stirred it vigorously inside the wound.

Kanda let out a small cry, as he bit his lip to refrain from farther embarrassment. After a while the pain settled down, and as it did a small but broken crease appeared on his lips part from the immense pain and part filled with amusement "Well… Agn…! I wasn't expecting you to get the drop on me like that a second time"

"I told you didn't I…you have been underestimating me, exorcist, and I can see through your lies"

"I didn't lie; proof enough is that you are still alive…you should give me a kiss for reward…" you could see Allen light blush fill up that snow white skin of his and a expression of surprise and embarrassment, a certain sign that Allen hadn't yet forgotten what happened last night. But the previous light color that could be barely is spotted amongst the white that too quickly faded away just like the expression.

"just because one thing is true doesn't mean that it will be certain for the other" Allen had a black cold expression on his face that betrayed his mistrust over Kanda, just as they were still in the same position on the floor Allen had noticed the rays of light had been dangerously close.

"I told you don't need to worry about that anymore, as long as I am with you…" Kanda said that had noticed Allen's concern over the sunlight "I will save my princess…" Kanda's teasing smirk clearly full of pleasure couldn't cover up the still full of alert expression that when he was on the battleground.

Allen before removing his hand from the blade he made sure it wasn't easily swayed and not removed and then with his fangs and teeth he pulled back the shelve that had been covering up his pale white skin and revealed the veins on his wrists. Kanda watched with wonder as Allen bite down on his hand with his fangs and hot red liquid started flowing out of his skin, the red liquid started trailing down Allen's wrists and a few drops fell on Kanda's back.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you still so hungry that you decided to drink your own blood?!" Kanda shouted at Allen, his voice filled with concern for the elegant vampire that had him immobilized.

Allen moved himself closer to Kanda to the point where he could feel Allen's expression on the backside of his neck and could see clearly the small but clear bite marks and red blood flowing Out of the Vampires skin like you have opened a faucet, a small surprise had been graphed on his face as it was so close that he could practically taste it.

"I have a question for you" Allen said still keeping his wrist close enough to Kanda's mouth but not close enough for his hand to be touching him " how would you like to be turned into the same kind you hunt for so many years? Exorcist turned into a Vampire that is a sight to behold, even a person as open-minded as yourself to be the same blood sucking Vampire that you hunted and kill humans when you worked so long to save them will not be able to handle it…"

"I don't know if you haven't read the vampire handbook yet, but that alone with not turn me into anything" Kanda said his voice had the same sarcastic tone and his face the same amusement look, Kanda's voice was indeed steady but something I Allen's gaze had him worried, he was almost certain that Moyashi even a vampire as old as him he wouldn't try to do anything that foolish not until he knew all the information he needed, but he also knew that right now Moyashi was angry and a vampire's emotions are a lot more heightened than human's, to the point where they could be blinded by rage.

"I know the procedure" Allen said calmly "I will drink your blood to the point of death while still holding this blade to your back, and only when you can't beg anymore I will let you join the creatures you hunted, I wonder what the Order will do to you? Even if you are ok with it I can't imagine they will be" Allen said his voice still on the same tone as before, the wound on his hand seemed to still be hurting, but not as but as the one Kanda had on his shoulder.

Well it wasn't anything about hating vampires from a grudge or anything like that, but something stirred into Kanda, there was a high possibility that Allen was just bluffing but there was also the fact that he would do it given the chance and if so the Order wouldn't be as calm about it as he is. _What was it that made it this creature seemed so helpless?_

"If you must know the sunlight effect will wear off after some time, but it is true of what I said about my blood being your only source of food" Kanda said his eyes turned away as he thought _"well even if I tell him that it will not change anything so it is ok…"_

"So it isn't permanent? I thought as much…" Allen said with a small sign, you could see the disappointment plastered around him face "what tell me that the other special ability of your blood would be any different?" said with a curious gaze

"You don't know, well unless you wait for a couple of days when you will be hungry again and find out, but then it may be too late to track me down…"

"We will see then" Allen said after thinking about it for a second and then he said "then it is a new experiment of the Order's... and you must be their most recent lab rat, but It would seem that your blood still has some technical issues that you need to deal with…"

"I didn't say protection against the sun will last forever" Kanda tried to defend himself

Allen couldn't completely hide anymore the small pained expression on his face

Allen expression changed again, a curious smirk had been plastered around his face, and Allen started licking his hand that had the bite marks on while his eyes continued to fall upon Kanda. Kanda too didn't seem to avert his gaze from the peculiar creature, in his eyes Allen now seemed to be giving off an alluring feline creature. Soon the bite marks disappeared and Allen's face turned even paler than it had already been, probably from the loss of blood.

He again moved close to Kanda's face so closed that Kanda could still feel Allen's breathe tingling the backside of his ear. Allen's hand like a snake slithered down Kanda's back and unbuttoned a few silver buttons from in front, as his hands slipped inside his uniform.

Almost like trying to Mesmerize every curve Allen's hand slipped through Kanda's shirt and crossed all over his body as they reached the baseline of Kanda's neck. Allen keeping his slender hand on Kanda's cheek made him slowly turn his head sideways where he could have a better view. The wet sound and Allen's hot breathe directly in Kanda's ear made a shiver raced through the young samurai and his cheeks and ears he ever so slightly flushed. Allen traced his tongue along the base of Kanda's ear; he followed with a light nibble on his earlobe and Kanda let out a small "…Hah…" slip his lips as a small yet significant numbing sensation followed in his lower abdomen and more shivers sped up his spine.

"…what are you doing?" Kanda calm voice didn't match the still soft color of pink that contrasted with his pale face. Once again Allen's hand slithered inside Kanda's shirt; Kanda held a stern but sort of forced look as Allen started brushing his soft hand against Kanda's chest.

"You enjoy doing this sort of thing right? A selfish desire to satisfy your needs, forcing yourself in and enjoying yourself on others peoples bodies…" Allen whispered into his ear, Kanda with the corner of his eye spotted a cold expression on this vampires face "or is it something more than that?" the piercing stare burned Kanda too the backside of his head a gaze mixed full of questions and rage.

"Something more…? Haven't I told you what you wanted to know" I high pitched tone covered up the small silence, Kanda smirked arrogantly as he almost laughed at that affirmation, a short tune that didn't match the usual low calm soothing tone that Kanda consistently used

"not nearly close, even thought you humans can do it solely out of a pure selfish desire I just can't help to think there's something more than that with you" Allen's eyes scanned the exorcist that he laid on top of. "Not with your kind, indeed, Duplicitous minds, malignant animals…" a scarp voice yet composed voice that didn't seem to be speaking full of emotions from past experience but like the young vampire was reading out of a book of rules that was made and set for them to read and follow.

"…do you mean Exorcists or humans?"

"…both…" the immediate response made Kanda a bit surprised and a bit bothered about Allen's passed experience.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard…? We aren't all like that…" Kanda tried to defend himself but Allen didn't seem to be bothering with it, instead he simply leaned on to him so close so his cheek brushed against Kanda's hair he let a desirous look slip from his face.

"…You don't tell me you are hard…?" you could sense Allen's amusement as his voice tingled into Kanda's ear.

"…You…Annoying Moyashi! Let me go…!" Kanda said angrily while trying to free himself from that situation but with the blade still in the wound and on his back while Allen kept him down with both his body and his hand it was difficult.

Allen grinned; an amusement seemed to be plastered o his face "it is Allen…And now that you know how that feels won't you tell me what the Order's mission…is? Why is it they need to gain control over a nonaligned vampire like myself…?"

"What you don't like the reason I gave you…?"Kanda grinned at him teasingly but still trying to suppress his pained expression from the blade still lanced on his back.  
As he spoke you could recon two things, one on his breathing, a short and heavy breathing and on his face that was a mix of both a suppressed pained expression coming from the blade and a passionate look.

"…of what I heard they might as well be nothing but lies…"

"What do you mean? The mission is always the same: kill Akuma's"

"And yet I am still here…you seriously have to work on your lies…"

"Well, you seem to have it all worked out, why don't you tell me you theory then…"

"The fact that you haven't killed me yet tells me that the Order wants me alive" Allen's words were whispered into Kanda's ears with a calm but cold tone, which gave Kanda a small shiver. It was a certain thing to say that something had moved into Kanda's heart, it felt like a tight grip had just been put around him.

"…and…?" Kanda stared at Allen; his look seemed to be examining the vampire that made him bleed with his own blade.

"As I said earlier I seriously doubt that I can only drink blood from you, if you say that the protection against sun lasts only hour, Not to mention the fact that if this was only out lusts then I doubt you would still be an exorcist…"

"Did you spend a long time thinking that up? Aren't you putting too much thought in what happened here…you are trying to give it a different meaning when it's only just that…? And for my blood you can wait until you starve again to see" Kanda snickered; his voice hadn't lost that playful sound in them.

Allen didn't respond to that mans remark, a cold black stare incomparable with all of his previous looks replaced them, It was in his nature, a vampire's nature, to first observe his victims before killing them a small enjoyment over the victims unique response, like a ceremony. Kanda even more exasperated than he already was tried to find a way out, but unfortunately for him it didn't seem like Allen was going to fall for his traps.

"Now…whatever should I do with this rapist?" the shadowy figure had a distinctive grin upon his face, the small crease seemed to give the figure an uncomfortable and vile feeling "tell me something… does being an exorcist really allow you this kind of behavior or is it just you?"

"That's a little too much; as I remember you surely enjoyed it…not to mention what you did before, you are just the same!"

"I am reluctant to believe that we can compare what I did just now with what you did yesterday…"

Allen while still immobilizing and having him pinned down brought his face closer to the man's neck, close enough for him to be able to smell the aroma under his skin, a euphoric scent unlike the others until now.

"Indeed, Truly unique scent, I can almost taste it" Allen said and with an unchanged expression and barely flinching left deep scars over his arm where he was holding.

"…You little…! Release me and I shall chop your hair off!"

"Wait, is that a new fetish? I doubt you can do anything like that thought, let alone chop my hair…" Allen said with a sarcastic look on his face spinning the sword even more and making Kanda gasp once again.

"You…!"

"What does the Order want with me?!"

"There is a job for you…" Kanda said and paused, the playful tone and choice of words followed by the silence were too much for the short temper vampire like Allen and made him lose his temper and with a twist of the blade the swordsman let out a soundless painful gasp. With an irregular breathing he looked up to the man he was holding him, He had to make a quick turn of events or he would be in trouble.

"Talk…! you better answer me quick because I may not be sure if I can kill you just yet but I will start breaking some fingers instead" Allen said with still the same cold stare but now there was something else in there a small, barely noticeable feeling, the swordsman determine it as foreign to its host something that didn't seem to belong there in the first place, a despondent feeling mixed with rage.

"…do you think that this with scare me? I told you will need to come with me for you to learn the rest" the small sarcastic tone full of rage hadn't become dull at all.

"Well, I was under the impression that wanting your fingers was a good enough reason…" said his voice had now a playful rhythm to them tightening his grin around the long thin fingers of the man.

"Fine, since you are going to learn anyway…first let me go…"

Allen pulled out the blade that was lanced in Kanda's shoulder and stepped aside and as he pulled the blade Kanda let a small groan fall from his lips.

"You heard about the serial killer right? The vampire killings, that's what brought you to that house…" Kanda said now sitting upright on the edge of the bed while his hand was still holding his wounded shoulder.

"Yes..." Allen said with a curious look plastered on his face

"We have been o this case and following their trail for months now…" Kanda said with a bothered look on his face, his gaze fell on the broken glasses, the fallen plaster on the floor, the tossed objects and the bloody hole on the floor where the blade used to be.

"What does that have to do with me…? You already know I didn't have anything to do with it" Allen began to get more and more curios, his anticipation to finally hear what was this all about was hanging from this man's lips.

"Tell me Allen Walker…how would you like the chance to kill one of your kinds?" Kanda eyes lighted up, the playful tone made way to a dark feeling behind Kanda, it made him seem to be exited to the very thought of it.

"So you are telling me that this is the work of vampires? It couldn't be just the work of an ordinary human pretending to be one…do you have any evidence?" Allen thought out loudly "and I still do not see how I fit into this plan, don't you have enough human tools for the job?"

"That will be all I will tell you for now, if you will want to learn more then you will have to come with me…" Kanda said trying to stand up but still dizzy from the wound on his shoulder and when he was going to fall he fell on Allen's arms that detected Kanda's faintness. Allen now was holding him so close to himself, his hand could touch the wound on Kanda's shoulder but Allen tried not to, it took him some minutes to realize what happened, Allen without thinking moved with an extremely fast speed and helped this human, it wasn't that he wasn't conscious or anything like that, leaving both himself and Kanda a bit surprised.

_"D-Don't tell me I feel guilty for hurting him…?!" _Allen thought to himself, unexplained emotions stirred inside him, anger towards himself mixed and flustered "_No! He is a source of food, a human! Besides He had it coming, he is clearly playing with me, and he did those things to me yesterday and…and…" _Allen stopped as he recalled last night's events; a clear red blush had shown on to his snow white skin, Allen shook his head as he tried to stop thinking about last night's events.

Clearing his throat he pulled Kanda away from him and steadied him "it would seem that I was left with no other choice but to stay with you until I get more information"

"If all your questions are finished then we need to get the move on us are late…" Kanda said still holding with one arm his shoulder and walking towards the door, but Allen grabbed his loose hand and made him stop and turn to face him.

"What now do not tell me you have more questions?" Kanda asked without making any sort of movement "just so you know this room is on rent so if you still need to ask something more we will need to move into a more secure location" Kanda joked as he made a gesture towards the condition of the room, Allen then with an awkward look realized now that he when a bit overboard and Kanda realizing it grinned as he looked away.

_"This guy is still making a fun out of me"_ Allen gritted his fangs but contained his anger.

"You can't go outside like that" Allen pointed out with his head to the bloody uniform and the wound "take off your shirt; I will heal it for you…" Allen said still not looking Kanda straight in the eyes

"Its fine, it isn't that big of a deal" Kanda said pulling his hand way but Allen quickly captured it again and pulled him back.

"if you go outside like that now people will wonder and I also do not know how long much longer this sunlight protection will last…So…" Allen stopped talking, his clear gaze finally meeting Kanda's.

"We are not walking all the way to our destination…but the sunlight might present a problem later on" Kanda stood still for a moment or two, after that he started unbuttoning the silver buttons and taking off the white shirt with the visible blood stain on.

Allen's eyes turned to a scarlet color to the sight of the flowing blood from the wound, moving closer he slightly kneeled down to get a better sight of the wound, Allen now wrapped one of his arms around Kanda's waist and pulled him back even closer to him and started licking the blood around the wound as he moved closer towards the inside, and then sucking some of the blood out. Soon enough the wound disappeared leaving behind only some stains. Allen stood up his eyes still red from the blood in his mouth, Kanda turned around in search of a new shirt, when he got dressed he turned around to find Allen still in the shadows next to the window with his hand hanging out to the slightly opened curtains where the ray of light was hitting his snowy white skin.

"Should I give you a reward?" Kanda said startling Allen that immediately pulled his hand away from the sun and looked back at him.

"For?" Allen asked in a indifferent voice "I caused that wound I was merely making us even" Allen noticing that Kanda finished getting dressed started walking towards the door.

"You could have left it like that anyway…" Kanda grabbed his hand as he was walking passed him, then he smirked happily as he placed his other hand on Allen's neck and pulled him closer and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go" he said with a calm voice turning his back and walking away from the angry and flustered Allen that was minutes away from reopening that wound.

_"that guy I will kill him ones I get what I want" _Allen thought to himself flustered as he looked at his fist that he had something clenched inside. As Allen slightly opened his fist a small barely two centimeters in size flask appeared, he had hidden it to the back pocket in his pants. The flask seemed to contain red liquid that was probably some of the remaining blood still lingering in his mouth and spit inside the flask the time he whipped his mouth. "I will surely find out what your blood is capable of" Allen's determination burned inside him as he followed the exorcist out the door and to what it would probably would be his first case.

**_~to be continued~_**

**So hear it is, did I overdo it with Allen? (Well I think it is a normal reaction if you think what he is and what Kanda did….probably….maybe…?)**

**_Please, tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed this one as well…. _**


End file.
